


Sunflowers

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [17]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Ramona and Justine have a picnic.
Relationships: Ramona Badwolf/Justine Dancer
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148462
Kudos: 10





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again for another year! I'll be uploading fics weekly this year, so expect some larger batches of 5-7 fics at a time. If you're interested, feel free to stick around for the series!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 17 - Sunflower

Ramona and Justine were having a picnic in a field of sunflowers. It was a place that Justine had picked out, far enough away from Ever After High that they wouldn’t be spotted, but close enough to walk to with a little picnic blanket. In this moment, Ramona felt oddly close to her mom.

“This is strange,” she laughed a little, a growly dark thing, “being the one having the picnic. You know I’m supposed to be a picnic crasher.”

“Oh help me, I’m so scared.” Justine snickered. “I’m on the way to grandmother’s house.”

“Very funny.” Ramona cuffed the other girl on the head. 

Justine snuggled in closer to her. “But I understand, that’s why you didn’t want to be seen, right? Wouldn’t want to ruin your image.”

“Yeah, I don’t think the people at Ever After High would be too happy seeing the future big bad wolf having a picnic. Not very ferocious.” Ramona wrapped a hand around the other girl, a bit roughly, but thankfully she knew Justine wouldn’t mind. She was still learning how to be more gentle and affectionate. Ever since she was little, the only way Ramona had gotten the other kids to pay attention to her was by being rough with them. “You brought sausage?” she asked, her nose suddenly clueing her into the contents of the picnic basket.

Justine laughed, picking up the basket and wafting it under her nose. “Oh you like that, you little wolf?”

“Shut up. Pass it over.” Ramona swiped for the basket, but Justine held it just out of reach, giggling and giggling. The laughter was addictive, and Ramona couldn’t help but join in, her rough voice clashing with Justine’s musical tones. They were an odd pair, the two of them. But the fates had aligned to put them together, and Ramona couldn’t be more grateful.


End file.
